Together At Last
by meghanana
Summary: What Happened To The Human Doctor That Has Made Rose Travel With The Original? What Futures Do The 2 Hold? Whole Story Goes For Around 13 Chapters. 10/Rose Something’s Might Be Rated T. For Blood And Fighting.
1. Nothing Can Really Just Go

As The TARDIS left for possibly the last time, Rose stood there with the human doctor. He grabbed her hand and curled his fingers though the gaps of hers, she responded with the same thing. A small tear fell from her face, making the human doctor feel as if he wasn't good enough for her, like he was just a fill in. he feel to the ground sand on the side of his face, his breathing quickened and his heart thumped louder and faster, Rose ran to his side panicking.

"Doctor!" Rose Screamed "are you okay?! Doctor?!" she was shaking his body, his tried to say something, but nothing would come out.

"Ma- manipulation ca-conjoining" He said while trying to hold in his pain "I need to conjoin with the original doctor or I'll die" he kept talking still breathing heavily.

"Rose…" he panted.

"Yes" Rose was frightened and didn't understand what was happening; "you went though the whole universe to find me, I mean the other me, I know you can find him again" the human doctor was breathing better but still very fragile.

"I will, I will for you, for him, and for us" Rose grabbed his hand and helped him up; he was better but still trying to contain himself.

As Rose, Jackie and The Human Doctor walked down the quiet beach, the h.doctor (easier to say, means human doctor) explained to Rose and Jackie what happens when the doctor and the h.doctor conjoin

"So, what happens is me and him, I mean him and I, will conjoin together to create _one _doctor, and the next time we regenerate the power and energy will make him change and look different and I will un-conjoin and be what I am now, but have enough power for the regeneration that I will be okay for the rest of my life" he explained as simply as he could so they would understand.

"Well, what about me?" Rose Asked with sorrowfulness in her light eyes.

"Well, you can travel from universes, you can open your own riffs to get home, so you can stay with _us _until we un-conjoin, and you can spend the rest of your life with me, if you want… you don't have too, but I mean, he'll be different, new body, new personality, and ill be his old self, again, everything about him, you know I don't wanna repeat it again" the h.doctor responded.

"anything that makes you happy Rose, its up to you, not him, not me, just you, do what you think is right, I just don't wanna hear you wining forever if you choose the wrong thing!" Jackie added to the conversation, scaring and confusing Rose a little.

"I will, I'll help you. And mum, I won't wine to you because I wont be here to I'll make sure I'm happy and you can look after the baby so your not alone." Rose started to cry. Jackie grabbed her and hugged her while they were all still walking, away form the beach, away from the past to create a new future.

As the arrived to the house the doctor didn't know so well, he then went to Rose's room, where there was the torchwood equipment in her bedroom. "Okay, we've never used this but we'll try, now… the way I can find him is by stopping him where he is in the TARDIS, and going to that time, date and area, but I need DNA of hi-" The h.doctor smiled at her like you're an idiot, Rose's Mouth still open from her last word. "then were almost done, okay give me some hair, blood and skin" the h.doctor pulled a strand of hair out of his head, he gritted his teeth, he then scratched a scab from a little while ago, it dripped some blood and had a little bit of skin on it.

Rose smiled and bit her bottom lip, she turned on the small devise, it made a large tick noise "transport devise disabled and dropped to closes place and time zone" the device had said. The h.doctor made an interested face at the small devise and went to touch it but was slapped on the hand by Rose before he got 1 inch close to it.

"okay, it should but the information into the small watch like thing…I can't remember what they called it, and it should lead us to him, or to you…hopefully him" Rose said and smiled, the h.doctor started the breathe heavily again and started panting for air Rose grabbed him and clung to his clothes and the disappeared.

Back at the TARDIS, the real doctor was still by himself, with no companion, no friends and Worse no Rose. The TARDIS then turned red and started landing on a random planet in time "what the…" the doctor was confused and tried stopping it but nothing helped.

Everything stood still, the doctor opened the door and took a couple of steps outside, the place was very familiar, and in front of him stood to figures, and women and man. The doctor squinted his eyes but still couldn't see, until the figures came closer, the man was being held up by the women when the doctor could see plainly who it was, and what had to happen "rose…" the doctor said, "ma-manipulati- " the h.doctor attempted to say but couldn't.

"Manipulation conjoining!" the doctor screamed loudly and grabbed the h.doctor, he then drag the both of them to the TARDIS, Rose followed but the doctor insisted she stay were she was. As the door closed there was a loud noise and a bright light from the TARDIS.

When the light had gone there was a loud thump on the ground, Rose Ran into the TARDIS, to find _**one **_doctor on the floor with his eyes shut but still breathing, she looked around, seeing no other doctor and quickly fell to the side of the Real one and only doctor, she placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest and hear 2 different heartbeats.

The doctor smiled and whispered Rose, he softly opened his eyes, Rose was crying and so happy that she was reunited with him again.

As he stood to his feet, she was in front of him, she jumped into his arms and he caught her and lifted her off her feet. She kissed his forehead and placed her forehead on his and closed her eyes. "Finish the sentence" she softly said to him. "Rose, Rose Tyler, I love you, and I don't know how many times I would have could have or should have said it but, now you know that I love you" he said without stopping to breathe, he just said it. He placed her feet back on the floor and she clung to his body and they just stood there, in silence, just holding each other.


	2. Weevils, Cardiff And 1802

The TARDIS started to shake and flash with loud beeping noises, the doctor and rose were moving from one side to the other

The TARDIS started to shake and flash with loud beeping noises, the Doctor and Rose were moving from one side to the other.

"What's Happening Doctor!?" Rose screamed trying to compete with the loud noises.

"I'm not sure, it's happened once, with Martha and Donna! But it could be taking us anywhere!" the Doctor also tried to compete with the noises.

As the TARDIS was still in mid flight the Doctor clicked many switches, buttons, whatever he could try but nothing happened the force was so strong Rose fell on her back and gritted her teeth in pain. As they finally came crashing down with a loud bang and everything was normal again, the Doctor picked up Rose and they stepped outside of the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Rose asked looking around seeing if anything looked alike.

"I'm not sure, but by the scenery its early 1800's I believe, where, it looks familiar but I'm not sure" the Doctor replied also looking around very curious like.

They were standing on top a luscious green hill, the city afar in front of them and the country behind. The sky was dark like it had just stoped raining, the trees and there leafs were orange, red and some still green. The scenery was perfect as the pair stood there staring at the land.

"Come on men! Hurry up! We better start building or we'll never get it done!" screamed a man from the distance to others; his accent was British, the Doctor smiled.

The man had a newspaper in his hand, the Doctor ran to him and asked to borrow it, he gazed at the front page for awhile handed it back, grinned and ran back to Rose.

"What?" she asked. The Doctor took in a large breathe "July 19th 1802, The Year the Treaty of Amiens is signed as a "Definitive Treaty of Peace" between France and United Kingdom. 30 years before Queen Elizabeth is Queen AND! Let me not forget Heinrich Wilhelm Matthäus Olbers discovers 2 Pallas, the second asteroid known to man!" The Doctor did his normal rambling. Rose laughed and shook her head. "well, come on let us go and visit this fine old age city" the Doctor placed his hand in front of Rose and wiggled his fingers, gesturing for Rose to hold his hand, which she did. The pair then ran down the hill and off to the city… but little did they know a dark unknown shadow followed them.

As Rose and the Doctor walked down the old and dusty street Rose was feeling uneasy and a bit awkward. The Doctor looked at her face and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" the Doctor asked concernedly. "I'm not sure, everyone's just staring at us, like were different, can we find somewhere to stay like an inn or whatever it is in the 1800's." Rose spoke quietly looking at the people on the street, the Doctor nodded his head and they walked around looking for somewhere to stay.

"Excuse me? hello? Anyone, oh come on I need help!" the doctor called out to people on the street, one man was bold enough to push him and rose aside.

"Look, no one will help you, you're outsiders, they are watching us" the man whispered to them, "what do you mean?" rose asked "who's watching?" the doctor added, but before they had gotten another word out of him, the man had ran off and disappeared. Rose and the Doctor just looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"excuse me…" a small womanly voice called, the doctor and rose turned to see a little old lady standing outside a large house, "I heard you crying for help my child, do you need some food? Or a place to stay?" she asked happily. "Rose, trust her? Or don't?" the doctor whispered in her ear. "She's old, and looks nice, I think we can go with her" rose answered, the pair smiled at the old woman and walked inside.

The house was warm and pleasant, as the doctor walked in he couldn't help but to smile at every little object in the room, rose followed him wondering what on earth he was doing.

"Here you two, come join me" the old lady pointed to a dining room, where she told them to sit down, they did so. "Now, my name is Emily wreathing, and the rules are, you stay for a week, or less up to you, no making a mess, I'm not the maid, breakfast at 7, lunch at 1, afternoon tea at 5 and supper at 8" Emily concluded. Rose smiled and giggled a little, "what?" the doctor spoke softly, "my name is Emily" rose whispered back in a very posh accent, she giggled a little more, "what are you're names may I ask?" Emily queried the pair.

"You can call me doctor and this is rose" the doctor placed his hand pointing to rose, she smiled. "Rose, that's a lovely name. doctor, why is it that you're called?" "Because I'm a doctor, I don't like my real name" the doctor lied. "Well I'll show you you're bedroom, follow me" Emily Walked onward, the doctor and rose far behind, "bedroom, I thought you didn't sleep doctor" rose questioned, "I don't, and I know your gonna ask what am I gonna do, I'll look after you, and most likely read a book" the doctor responded smiling.

Whilst walking up the stairs rose and the doctor had a feeling they were being watched, there were shadows everywhere, from one side to the other. Rose clung to the doctor's arm shaking; he rubbed her arm and calmed her down, but still they were having the feeling of shadowy figures watching there every move.

Emily pointed her hand into a room, and the two walked inside and shut the door. "Now I know I wasn't freaking out just then! This house is haunted, there I said it" rose complained, "I don't think its haunted rose, but there's something here, I can feel it too" the doctor added. "Now, what's the time?" rose asked. The doctor poked his head out the window, "well it's extremely darker then before, so I'd say 9 – 10 o clock". "Well, I'll go to bed, and you just sit in that arm chair and make sure no ghosts try to get me alright!" rose demanded still quivering from the shadows. Doctor nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back, "goodnight doctor, make me if something happens" the doctor smiled again and put his finger on his month implying for her to shut up.

As the night went on the doctor kept reading away, he would be stoped by rose's sleeping when she tossed and turned in her bed. The doctor smiled and went back to his book. rose was awoken by a hand on her thigh, she giggled thinking it was the doctor and told him to stop, the doctor looked up "I'm not touching you rose" the doctor explained. Rose's head lifted staring at him in complete shock and despair. The doctor ran to the bed and ripped off the covers to find a weevils arm poking out near rose.

Rose screamed, and jumped out of her bed in terror and grabbed onto the doctor, the screech from rose had made the weevil frighten and it had run away in despair. "Well, I know we are now, due to the weevil…early 1800 Cardiff" the Doctor rambled.

_One thing you hate, to be continued…_

_(A.N: well, I thought this was getting a little too long so it she is continued later on, atm I'm in a VERY bad writers block and can't think, plus I have school work, and I need ideas! So if anyone wants to help me out here, just email me...as you can tell I'm doing the whole bbc thing were there's 13 episodes, this is number 2.. (: enjoy, Megs.) _


	3. Weevils, Cardiff And 1802 Part 2

_(A/N, the Continuation of the last chapter, STILL SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK! Email me some ideas if you wish... (: )_

"Cardiff, as in, where the rift is?" Rose asked the doctor.

"Yeah, due to the-" the doctor stoped in his tracks "How'd you know that?"

"Torchwood ya dumb bum" Rose said sarcastically trying to hold in her smile.

"Ahh, yes that place, you know they hate me right?"

"They don't hate you doctor, it was to help you, fight off all those evil aliens…" Rose stoped and her eyes widened, the doctor looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Emily…I screamed really loud and she hasn't done anything, she hasn't walked up here and said anything" rose looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, "its only 1.00 in the morning"

"Go back to bed, I'll check her out, then ill go find were that bloody rift is" the doctor ordered rose.

"No! I'm going with you!" she hissed at him.

"You can't come! It's too dangerous. What if they get you?"

"What if they get me here while I'm by my self!?" Rose returned the question in anger.

The doctor stood there staring at the angry rose, he took a breath and moved his hand gesturing rose to come with him. She smiled and grabbed his arm and went downstairs. The corridors where dark and spooky, small mouses and rats inhabited the floor. They soon found the room where Emily was. The doctor opened the door, to find nothing but a messed up bed. The two looked at each other and turned to see a weevil smelling the doctor's back and attempting to eat his neck.

"Scream rose!" the doctor yelled slowly take step backs, but rose was too scared to move or say anything "rose! SCREAM FOR GODSAKES!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs when the weevil lunged at the doctor, but before he got anything the weevil covered it face and ran off into the darkness of the corridors. At this point rose's face was in the doctors arm crying. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Come on rose, lets go" the doctor told her quietly, she moved her face from his arm bit her lip and nodded.

The two left the giant house and kept moving around the dark quite lonely town. "Anything?" the doctor asked a quiet rose "nup" she replied.

"Wait, what attracts weevils? Other then the rift?" the doctor asked with a large smile on his mouth.

"Ummm Blood, Meat, Human I'm not sure?" Rose Tried to think.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! BLOOD AND MEAT!" the doctor yelled with happiness everywhere.

Rose stood there, while the doctor found a sharp pebble on the ground and sliced a part of his arm open and pushed some blood out. Rose cringed at the sight of the blood. The doctor smiled at her assuring her he was okay.

"Here, weevil, weevil, weevil, weevil! Come and smell the nice bloody meat! Free Timelord meat!" the doctor screeched at the top of his voice.

A shadow zoomed past the pair, and another 3 followed the doctor grinned and placed his hand out and wiggled his fingers. Rose grabbed it.

"RUN!" he screamed

They both ran as fast as they could to follow the ugly creatures, the weevils pasted the top of the hill where the TARDIS was kindly placed. The doctor saluted it as they ran past. They then found themselves at the bottom on the other side of the hill. The doctor's grin soon changed to a more serious look, he stood there with rose at his side, staring at a small hole where the shadows had jumped in.

"The rift?" rose asked.

"No, the underground mines" he replied.

They both walked over to the hole and stared into it. Rose gave a doctor a strange look. "Where going in there, aren't we?" she asked, he nodded.

"Ladies first" he smiled at rose.

"NO!"

"Yes, come on what kind of gentlemen would I be not letting you go first?"

"A Great one, I'm not going unless you go first!"

"Together?"

She gave him an evil look, and he pouted his lips and battered his eyes.

"Doesn't work on me, go on you can go first!" rose argued.

The doctor hadn't changed his facial expression; he still kept on pouting and battering.

Rose sighed "okay! Together, but you have to hold on to me!"

The doctor smiled and grabbed rose and clung to her, she did the same. "Why wouldn't I not wanna hold you rose?" the doctor asked. Rose blushed and they jumped in the dark hole.

Under the ground in the mine's were small lights that guided the two though the tunnels.

While they were there a 2 familiar voices were talking. Rose recognised one and the doctor recognised the other.

"Emily" rose whispered.

"And that man who said they were watching?" the doctor whispered back.

As they were walking rose tripped and the doctor caught her but still both made a loud noise.

"Who's there?!" the man shouted.

Rose and the doctor walked out from the shadows and smiled at Emily, but soon stoped when her eyes were filled with anger and evil.

"Emily! We went looking for you! We thought you were taken away!" the doctor lied.

"They know you're here, and you will both die!" Emily gritted her teeth in anger.

The doctor and rose were confused and partially scared.

"Who are they? How are they watching us?" the doctor asked

"And who are you" rose asked the man.

"John" He Answered

"I could have told you that" doctor grinned.

"They are…the masters that control everyone, they kill our sheep, they kill the others in this town, and we must respect and not speak of them!" Emily Shouted.

"Weevils you think they are Masters?" the Doctor Laughed, "the weevils Are just like us but have reverted to cannibalism"

"Your words are strange! Who might you be?" john Asked With Anger

"I'm the doctor and this is rose, Emily already knows us, and has suddenly had a change of heart."

"We must always respect the 'weevils' or what ever you call them, they are the masters!" Emily shouted at the two.

"Well, no, you can just lock them all down here, and then you're all safe right doctor?" Rose Asked.

"Yes, and no, see the weevils are down here, and up there, if they got every single one down here they could, but lord knows how many there are"

"Bloody meat!" rose shouted, the doctor looked at her confusedly, and finally widen his eyes and smiled at rose.

"Bloody Genius you are rose!" the doctor Shouted as he kissed her forehead. Rose blushed and the doctor and she faced the other two.

"Emily, John, Would you like to join us?" the doctor said in a very sarcastic happy tune while smiling.

"No, we only serve for them! They will not listen to you or fall for you're childish trap! We shall stop you doctor and rose" the two said simultaneity.

Rose and the doctor backed away the doctor turned and whispered into rose's ear "okay, either there under control or there bloody mad".

"Both!" rose screamed

"RUN!" they held each others hands and bolted.

The doctor and rose ran as fast as they could though the darkened mines reaching a shining hole, the moon was shining bright and had been beaming to their exit. They both climbed up it trying to out run the old couple.

"Close the hole with something, Quickly Doctor!" Rose Screeched in his ears. He grabbed a heavy circular object.

"Rose, You Think this is the door thingy?" The doctor crackled holding the heavy thing, rose nodded and he threw it on top of the hole.

"Now, late night, were off to find some good ol' fashion meat, But! No ones open so, stay till morning and wait till night, or Steal slash find our own whata you think rose"

"Steal Slash Borrow Slash Find, I'm not Staying Here another night." Rose smiled sarcastically.

The doctor Grinned and the two Strolled Up and back down the other side of the hill and walked though the town searching for some meat. On the way they found, 1 dead bunny on the floor, which rose didn't want to use because it was ran over and felt sorry for it, several mice, 1 giant rat, and half a cow, they both didn't want to know what happened. They then took all the meat and placed it outside the whole and sat down waited.

"Their bound to come with this bloody meat!" the doctor began "I know it! I can smell it"

"All I can smell is dead things."

"That is what's gonna make them come rose!"

"I know doctor, I know."

The two sat there for about an hour when they heard footsteps. They were going from different directions. The Doctor started to sniff and suddenly stoped, took 2 steps back and grabbed rose.

"Get ready rose! There a Coming!"

From different directions came weevils smelling the smell of meat, the doctor waited until they were close enough when he garbed most of the meat and rose moved the heavy circle from the hole.

"Come on! Want them don't you!? Well Get Them!" The Doctor challenged The Weevils, He Threw Half the Meat down the Hole, almost all jumped in one at a time to get there meat.

"Are you last ones" the doctor asked "I'll give you this food if you nod for yes and shake for no" the weevils nodded, they understood him.

"Good" the doctor threw the meat down the mine and the weevils followed. Just as the last one jumped it rose and the doctor covered the hole and ran as fast at they could back to the TARDIS.

"What will the towns' people say?" rose asked.

"They soon will realise that there are no weevils and live peacefully again"

"But the weevils will open the hatch thingy?"

"They can't weevils are weak, they eat anything that's not hard to eat, we were just standing there, they thought 'free meal' and sheep, they can't defend them selves, don't worry rose, it will be fine".

Rose looked to the floor and smiled; the doctor slowly walked over to her and placed his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Where to next young rose?!" the Doctor Asked, Rose just shrugged. "New Earth? Again" Rose's eyes shot up and brightened as she smiled. "I Thought so."


End file.
